Operation: Declaration
by Itachilova101
Summary: Misaki plans to finally tell Takahiro the reasons why he still wishes to live with Usagi-san, but said lover/landlord is less than helpful.
1. Operation: Altercation

A/N: Yay! A JR fanfiction! Woot! You'll find these chapters shorter than usual, though ^^; mainly because I wanted to do it as a sort of scene-by-scene process, each chapter being a scene that brings them closer to D-Day (declaration day XDD)!

* * *

People find the passing of time to be a very ominous thing. As time goes by, people get older. As time goes by, you are that much closer to dying. As time goes by... I feel further and further away from you.

Usagi-san and I are lovers. I've accepted that. We sleep together, make love to each other, eat our meals together, I no longer argue with him about how he insists on driving me to university and... ultimately... we're in love. Yes, it's easy for me to tell him this now. I can freely admit it and yet there's still something... just one thing that I can't quite place that stands as a barrier between us.

We're closer than ever and yet we couldn't be farther apart. I wish I could ask Nii-chan, but—

That's it, isn't it? It's the fact that the only family I have, my beloved elder brother, doesn't know that I'm in a homosexual relationship with his high school buddy...

... Dare I try and mend that issue?

* * *

"Um... U-Usagi-san?" I murmured at the dinner table, poking at the steamed asparagus on my plate before spearing it and holding it up to my mouth so I could nibble on it.

"Neh?" he asked as he ate heartily, building up energy for his next big assignment from Aikawa-san, "Something the matter? Are you having trouble with your schoolwork?"

"Well... yeah, but that's not what I want to talk to you about. I-I mean, I do, but not right now. I've got something else on my mind."

"... You're not going to ask to be seme, are you?"

"W-What? No! Why the hell would I—"

"Good, because you remember what happened the last time you tried to be the seme? It was a complete disaster."

"That was your entire fault! If you hadn't suggested that position, I never would have gotten Suzuki-san dirty like that! Who keeps a teddy bear that size in their bed when they're doing it, anyway?"

"Many people do. "

"Yeah? Like who?"

"The Akihiko in my latest BL novel."

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"Anyway, what's on your mind?" he asked, smirking, apparently very satisfied that he'd gotten such a rise out of me. He would never let me live down my first and last seme experience.

I sighed, sitting back down and munching on my asparagus again. "I... want to tell Nii-chan about our... situation."

"Situation?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I'm not. I just want to hear you say what our situation is again."

I let out a long-suffering sigh and grumbled, "I want to tell Nii-chan that we're still living together because we're lovers."

He grinned. "We've finally reached that stage in our relationship, eh? Wonderful. I look forward to what I'm sure will be a very rewarding experience for you."

"You will be there, too."

"..."

I chuckled.

"Remember what happened the last time you took control, Misaki?"

"Oh, lord in Heaven, I am sure you will understand why I am about to kill my lover and that you will think of it not as murder, but as a favour to all of humanity!"

"Poor Suzuki-san's fur was sticky for weeks!"

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

* * *

A/N: I added the Misaki-seme scenario for the lulz... couldn't help it... the thought is just far too amusing...

REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE PANDA!


	2. Operation: Persuasion

A/N: Woohoo! Attempt number two in trying to recruit the ever-unhelpful Usagi-san!

* * *

Okay, so Usagi-san was on board, as long as he didn't have to be there to see Nii-chan's reaction. I could deal with that. In fact, it would even be easier without him! Knowing him, he'd be all embarrassing and make it so that Nii-chan thinks we're nothing but a couple of flaming homos... which we are... BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! All I have to do is tell Nii-chan that I'm in love with Usagi-san and then turn and walk away! So easy, I could do it in my sleep!

... Oh, who am I kidding? I can't do it alone! I'd just take one look at Nii-chan's face and I'd chicken out! Usagi-san! Must! Be! There!

* * *

"Hey, um... Usagi-san?" I asked while we ate breakfast, using my chopsticks to pick up a piece of fish and pop it into my mouth.

"Neh?"

"What do you think of Nii-chan? You know, you're not in love with him anymore, so... what is he to you?"

"Oh, that's easy."

"Okay... so what is it?" I queried, taking a long drink of my sakura tea...

"He is my brother-in-law."

... and promptly choking on it. "B-B-Brother-in-law?" I sputtered, "Shouldn't the brother in question, you know, be _aware_ of the fact he is currently an in-law? Ever thought of that?"

"He will be as soon as you tell him about our 'situation'."

"No,_ I'm_ not going to tell him, _we're_ going to tell him!"

"Suzuki-san is going to help you? Good for you. Though, I must say, a teddy bear may not be the best choice for moral support. They tend to be very soft-spoken."

I let out a long breath to try and calm my raging temper and placed my hands very gently on the surface of the table. I very slowly opened my eyes and said as calmly as I could, "Su-zu-ki-san... is... not... coming."

"Oh? But you shouldn't let my little comment get in the way of your plans. Suzuki-san is actually one of the very few bears who really speaks his mind!"

"You are the one coming with me! Not Suzuki-san! You! Usagi-san! Akihiko! Whichever of those titles will get through that thick skill of yours! But you are coming!"

"That was a very assertive declaration."

"Thanks..."

"You should use that tone with Takahiro when you and Suzuki-san go tell him. It'll definitely leave no doubt in his mind just what sort of 'situation' you and I are in."

Nii-chan... I fear I may dissolve into madness too soon before my time.

* * *

A/N: Ah, yes, madness... all ukes must suffer the seme's wrath eventually! Sorry, no Misaki-seme jokes this time! XDD And the chapter is even shorter than the last... oopsie? ^^;

REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF KAMIJOU-THE-DEVIL!


	3. Operation: Miscalculation

A/N: Sorry for the delay! ^^; My mother isn't doing so well (her cancer is spreading), so I was very busy helping to take care of her.

* * *

Okay! No problem! So Usagi-san didn't want to help me with this? Fine! I could do it all on my own! I mean, it's not like I've grown idependant/i on him... right? No, of course not! It was dumb of me to think that!

... Wasn't it?

* * *

I walked up to Nii-chan's apartment and took in a deep breath. _Okay, Misaki, this is it, the defining hour! Are you a man or a mouse? _I slowly opened the door and stepped inside, allowing the door to close behind me.

Nii-chan still didn't know how to lock a damn door...

Another deep breath and a few steps took me into the kitchen where I found Manami doing the dishes, humming a soft tune. When she turned, she looked surprised for a moment before smiling. "O-Oh, Misaki-kun!" she exclaimed as she turned off the water and dried her hands before pulling me into a hug, "It's so good to see you, dear! You should have called, though, then I could have laid out some snacks. Is there anything you'd like to eat?"

"Mouse."

"... Eh?" She looked completely shocked and just a little bit repulsed and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks to celebrate my wonderful response.

"I-I-I mou—_mean_ no, thank you. But I am a little coward—_thirsty_, so could I possibly get a drink of water?"

"Er... alright. Just... hold on a moment." She tentatively moved to the cupboard and grabbed a glass, filling it with water and then handing it over to me. "So... why the sudden visit, Misaki-kun?" she asked, obviously as a way of diverting both of our minds from my awful display a few moments ago.

And my thoughts went rushing back to my mission. Right... "W-Well... is... is Nii-chan home?"

"Well, yes, he's just—" And, as though it was on cue, my beloved older brother appeared from around the corner and did a double-take when he saw me—just as I did when I saw him. He was wearing a sock... and nothing else... lovely.

"Misaki! What a..." His face flushed as he hurriedly tried to grasp for an appropriate word—at least _he_ was capable of thought at this point! "Pleasant surprise!"

"Nii-chan, is that a sock you've got covering your—"

"... really should have called so I would have worn something a little more suited for company and..."

"... not suitable for anything, let alone company, and..."

"... actually, Manami rather likes it, she thinks it's rather..."

"... then, she's crazy!"

"Well, yiou'll understand when you get yourself a wife."

I averted my gaze... and not just because of the view I was getting. "Yeah... wife... heh-heh..." I pursed my lips and steeled my courage before asking, "What do you think of Usagi-san?"

Nii-chan blinked in surprise. "Well... he's my best friend, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well... um... do you think of him as... as a... brother?"

Then, suddenly, realization dawned on his face and my eyes widened. Did he understand what I was implying? Had I succeeded? He rushed over, pulling me into a hug that was extremely uncomfortable due to his lack of proper clothing and said, "Don't worry, Misaki, you are my one and only brother and nobody could replace you!"

_... Dense as ever, I see_. "N-No, that's not what I m—"

"If you _ever _feel like you want to move back home, you know that Manami and I will welcome you with open arms."

"But that's not what I'm trying to—"

"So, just remember that, oka—"

"I LOVE USAGI-SAN!"

Nii-chan blinked. "Oh... I see... I-I have to say, I was a little suspicious about that... what with you preferring to live with him and all."

"I'm sorry, Nii-chan, I just—"

"No, no, don't apologize!" he cut-in dramatically, striking a pose that gave away his suffering and, unfortunately, made the sock drop a few centimetres. "If you would rather Usagi be your brother, I will understand because I just love you that much!" A fountain of tears poured from his eyes and I had to keep myself from tearing out my own hair with frustration.

Good God...! "That's not what I meant, Nii-chan! You are my one and only brother and—"

"I am?" he asked, all happy and smiley again. He contorted into a new pose, this one giving away just how happy he was and making the sock fall the rest of the way off. "OH, MISAKI!" he cried, rushing at me and pulling me into a hug.

"Nii-chan, I can feel your—"

"My undying and deep brotherly love for you?"

"No, you're—"

"My dreams and wishes for you to feel the same for me?"

"No, you're—"

" My rock hard abs that I have been doing my best to tone while I'm pretending to be at work?"

"I can feel your %#&$!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

...

"Well! I think I'll be going now!" I pried my brother's arms from around me and rushed away.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Usagi-san asked during dinner.

"Nii-chan is bigger than you."

"..."

I chuckled.

"Just for that, you've lost your seme privileges."

"I NEVER WANTED SEME PRIVILEGES TO BEGIN WITH!"

"I know you're distraught, Misaki, but you brought it upon yourself."

Was everybody insane?

* * *

A/N: Yes... yes they are...

REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE RUBBER DUCKIE!


	4. Operation: Desperation

Finally, the last chapter! XD

* * *

That's it. I give up. I had actually said what I had needed to say as plainly as I could and Nii-chan just didn't understand. Was this my fate? Was I doomed to keep my relationship with Usagi-san going while my brother remained completely oblivious?

Yes. Yes I was.

* * *

I sighed, burying my head under a pillow as I fought to try and go back to sleep. I had regaled my tale of coming out of the closet yesterday to Usagi-san and he had, as always, used the one gift he had besides writing to comfort me. So, because of his attempts to "comfort" me all night long, I was exhausted.

Nii-chan popped into my mind and I could feel a tiny sliver of frustration take hold of me. Unfortunately, I was just way too tired to do anything about it. I groaned and rolled over; deciding the best way to deal with this was to make Usagi-san suffer, as well. And so, with the intentions of rolling onto him and squishing him with the same butt that had given him such nice memories from the night before, I just kept rolling... until I hit the floor.

Usagi-san wasn't in the bed. Well, fuck.

I sighed and sat up, getting ready to heft myself onto my rubbery feet and climb into bed when I heard a doorbell ring and then the door open.

"Ah, Takahiro~!" I heard Usagi-san say happily, acting like the sweet and innocent author that everybody but me knew him for, "What a pleasant surprise, do come in!"

"Thank you, Usagi..." The door closed and I strained to hear what was said next. "Is... Is Misaki here? I need to talk to him right away."

"He's sleeping at the moment. He tuckered himself out with a late night of... exercise. Yes, _therapeutic_ exercise. Anyway, is there a problem?"

Stupid Usagi. He just wanted to hear Nii-chan talk about showing me his jolly-stick.

"Well, I'm afraid I may have done something rather horrible to him yesterday and—"

"I wouldn't worry about it; I do something horrible to him every night."

Yeah, that makes it totally okay! ... I was going to strangle him.

"Well then, I guess I can wait until he wakes up. Because, after all, there was also something else I wanted to speak to you about particularly. Do you... see Misaki as a brother?"

"Of course."

WHAT?

"You... You do?"

"Well, sure, we're like brothers who... who share a very special bond! Like a blood pact, but the blood is white and it goes into a very different area, indeed."

"I... see..."

Okay, that was it! I stood up, ignoring the fact that I was completely naked and walked out of the room, standing on the landing with my feet shoulder-width apart, my hands clutching the railing for dear life as I shouted, "USAGI-SAN AND I ARE LOVERS!"

Silence. A very tense silence. I peeked an eye open to see that Nii-chan was looking at me as though I were a crazy person who had just escaped the loony bin and Usagi-san's eyes were low enough that I could tell exactly what he was thinking of.

"There he goes saying weird things again!" Nii-chan whined, pointing at me as he looked to Usagi-san for help.

I sighed, my patience having dissolved into nothing but a very, very angry resolve to pound the truth into my brother's thick head. I walked down the stairs, my fists clenched. "I am in love with Usagi-san! He is in love with me! If the reason you can't understand that is because you're a homophobe, then that's just too bad! These 'weird things' I'm saying are the truth and they will continue to be the truth. I... LOVE... USAGI-SAN!"

Usagi-san chuckled and Nii-chan batted his eyes in surprise as he obviously dissected every word I spoke and tried to decipher the meaning of what I had just said. Several minutes later, he finally said, "But... I wasn't thinking it was weird because of your relationship... I thought it was weird because you kept throwing it in my face when I already knew about the relationship.

"A-A-A..." It was my turn to dissect and decipher. "ALREADY KNEW?"

"Yeah. Usagi told me."

I turned to Usagi-san, who was still staring at my... yeah... you get the point... with great interest. "Hey, Misaki, let's go move to a nudist colony."

Was it okay for me to kill him now? Please?

* * *

After I had gotten dressed—much to Usagi-san's disappointment—all three of us sat in the living room so that we could discuss this misunderstanding.

"See, I've been a great fan of Yukiko Aikawa's work ever since her debut novel and I have all of her books. But, when the series suddenly went from Akihiko and Takahiro to Akihiko and Misaki, I became... curious. Usagi had always been the one to get the latest novels before anybody else and he always had spares to give me and so I asked him about it and he told me the truth."

"And... you don't mind that your high school buddy was writing you into explicit yaoi novels with himself?"

"Well, I'm actually a bisexual, so I didn't mind. I was just glad that Usagi would give me an autographed copy of Love Cums Hard in return for me keeping my knowing about your relationship a secret."

Dear Lord...

"Actually, this works out perfectly!" Usagi-san said oh-so-cheerfully, "Now Takahiro can be re-introduced into the series and he can fight with Misaki over the love of Akihiko."

Lord, please save me...

"And now we can all have some awesome yaoi threesomes!"

Okay, I changed my mind. Lord, please kill me now!

"I think that is a splen—"

"Out of the question," I interrupted Usagi-san.

"But yaoi threesomes!" he whined.

"Out of the question."

"I'll even let you seme!"

Lord, are you even listening? Please! Go all Sodom and Gomorrah on me! Please! Kill me! Now! End my suffering! I beg of you!

"I'll take your silence as agreement."

God, why do you torment me so?

* * *

A/N: Well, isn't that a happy ending?


End file.
